Handcuffs
by Kaman214
Summary: Roman handcuffs Kate and takes her to Chez Rouge and they argue.


How's your father? You heard. Yes, John filled me in. is he gonna be alright? In time. I was worried about you.

You mean you calve all this way cause you were concerned about me? I'm flattered, that you took the time to stop by. Kate are you developing a soft spot for me? you were there when Billie got shot, so I thought I would return the favor. You ok? Much better now that you're here. Actually I should go because I'm on lunch. Oh, come on. Can't you stay? Have a cup of coffee? Coffee? Pre-Sync coffee is completely undrinkable. Oh, come on. don't go. Besides I wanna say thank you, for spending New Years Eve with me. I had a good time. Until Sami broke in. did kinda kill the mood. killed the mood even more if you found out she stole your gun. How bout we not go there. Your gonna have to go there sometime. Your gonna have to whip that girl into shape sometime aren't you? Sami is an adult now. Could've fooled me.

Kate, what do you want me to do? Give her a spanking? Well, some one has to do it Roman.

Look I wish my daughter wasn't so damn impulsive... Impulsive? She stole your gun and she fired it.

The bullet that killed Collin didn't come from my gun, we established that. Well, that's a good thing, for your sake. Look, Sami was wrong to take my gun ok. Obviously I made that clear to her. But the fact that she fired it was an accident Oh, I see then its fine and dandy? What if Will would've been with her?

But he wasn't! Sami would never put her son in dangerous situation like that and you know it. He's the most important thing to her. Oh stop it. You'll make me cry. Kate, what is really going on? What do you mean?

One minute you walk in your all concerned about me, the next your attacking my daughter. Oh, poor Roman. People saying rotten things about your little girl? Well what about my little girl?

Billie? yes, Billie, you know not only did you and Bo treat her like dirt, you send her out in the line of fire without even mentioning it to me. She told you. Yeah, yeah. She told me she was in Paris, then I find out she's in London working with Shane Donovan. Her choice. With a little encouragement from you Roman. You know something its bad enough that Philip enlisted in the marines and going off to war, and now Billie is going to be in constant danger as well. How could you do that to me Roman? o one tells Billie what to so, you know that. You put the idea in her head. All I did was tell her there was an opening at the ISA. Apparently she snatched it up. What does that tell you Kate? That's what she loves. I just wanted her to be happy. Yeah well she does love police work much to my dismay. But now she's out of the frying pan and into the fire. She can handle it. You think? I do think. Kids Huh? What are you gonna do with them? They do have right to live their own life. How do we do it? Being a parent? It certainly has its ups and downs. You have to learn when to let go. You need to live your own life Kate. I suppose you think that's with you. I don't know. Could be heaven could be...Hell. All I know is this. I enjoy your company and I wouldn't mind seeing where things go. I will tell you this. I am through pining after unavailable woman. You are available aren't you? Maybe. What would make you think I'm interested in you? New Years Eve. Oh I see. You think I have a soft spot for you. Oh I think you have a couple soft spots lady. So what do you say? You think we can make another date? Oh, dear looks like 2003 is taken, you'll have to do 2004. Your gonna have to do a whole lot better than that. your getting awful pushy Roman. You ain't seen nothing yet.

Well, I'm sorry. I'm all booked up. I'll let you know if there's a cancellation. Hold on. Roman handcuffs Kate. What are you gonna do? Lock me up? You are under arrest. For what? For knowingly and willfully resisting an officer, leading him on, and refusing in another date. What are you? Crazy? Your stuck with me Kate. Ugh! You know that is a pretty outfit. What color did you say that was Gray. Well it looks good on you. Kind of brings your eyes out. Ugh! Are you sure I cant buy you a drink? I don't want anything to drink, I don't even want to talk to you! Ever? Certainly not until you stop holding me prisoner!

Well, I'll tell you what, Kate, I would be glad to un-cuff you just as soon as you admit that we got a good thing going and that it just might be time to get serious. We have a good thing going. Now take this damn handcuff off! Well, you didn't say that second thing, you know the part about that it just might be time to get serious. What are you gonna do when the handcuffs don't work? What, are you going to bring out the rubber hoses and the stun gun? You cant base a relationship on rude force Roman! I prefer to call it tough love.

Love? Ugh! No this is not what this is all about, not as far as I'm concerned. Believe me. is that a fact?

I do care about you and we do have fun together. Oh, we have a whole lot more than fun. I don't wanna go to the heart and flowers place. Ok! Why not? Because you not my type. Ok, to bulge your not my type.

Could've fooled me. Ugh! You're a cop. You make a cops salary. I don't do blue collar. I don't do crass, ok. My ideal man is rich and he's sophisticated and he's cultured and he's someone who's very ambitious unpredictable and as hungry as I am. And you well. I'm just good for a roll in the hay. Your settled. Ok. Your just a few years away from being a, nice, conventional, middle class, middle age bore. Sorry, but you asked for that. Alright Kate, let me see here. We got conventional, we got middle class, we got boring. There was a nice thrown in there. That does count for something. Is that all your going to say?

well I could call you a cold, judgmental, resentful, bitter poser, who acts like she's better than everyone else to cover up a serious case of self loathing, but I wont. Ha, ha, ha. Oh well thank you so much for small favors. You know what Kate, your scared of me, your scared of us, and I get that. And I'm tired of the dance, and I'm hungry. So me and my handcuffs are going to go over there to that table and have dinner. We are gonna take my crass table manners along with me and be alone, unless of course you decide to join us.

Thank you. The waiter bring over a glass of Champaign. the rest of the bottle is on ice I didn't order that.

it's on the gentleman. Really, the gentleman who went into the dinning room? No, the gentleman at the end of the bar. Handcuffs are one thing for the bedroom, but in public. Did Captain Brady have you arrested? That's really non of your business. Oh, Kate where are your manners? I just bought you a bottle of the most expensive Champaign at Tuscany. Oh, well I don't want to drink your Champaign. I don't want to talk to you. I'm sorry. Was it the handcuff joke. I apologize. I know what you want from me Tony Same thing Captain Brady wants. Your disgusting. Relax Kate. Oh, oh, you have some nerve coming over here, making lewd remarks. I wasn't being lewd. Oh, no. You misunderstood me. Oh, I see, you said you wanted the same thing from me that Captain Brady wants. There's not much there to be misunderstood. Obviously there is. There is a reason why my father paid you off. Well, if Stefano did pay me off that's between him and me.

That's the same information Captain Brady wants, he's a lovesick schoolboy. Oh, Roman's passion is anything but schoolboy Let me tell you something. The only passionate about the Brady's these days is going after the DiMera's for something, anything. They'll do anything to accomplish what they want, including leading on a lonely woman. I am anything but lonely and Roman is not leading me on!

the love of his life was Marlena Evans. Your hardly his type. Excuse me. Is this gentleman giving you trouble? The only thing in this room that is giving me trouble is you! What do you want from Kate?

That is the question of evening. Cut the games Tony. Well not that its any of your business, but Kate was alone. I always find it more enjoyable when you have company. Well Kate's not alone, she's with me. I most certainly am not. So you heard the lady. Don't be so damn stubborn Kate. Lets go over to the table. I'm not gonna leave you alone with him. You know something that's not your call to make, its mine, and I prefer Champaign to handcuffs. Excuse us one moment Tony. Roman grabs Kate, and walk to the other end of the restaurant. What are you doing? Don't you do this. Don't do what? Don't have a nice evening with a sophisticated and cultured man! Your asking for a whole lot of trouble. I told you before Roman, your not my type. Why don't you go find yourself another Marlena Evans and leave me alone. Kate walks back over to Tony. Well sorry for that interruption. Oh, that's ok. I'll help you forget all about Roman Brady. Good. Tony and Kate fight over her past with Stefano. Kate hold up. Get out of my way! What did he do to you?

Leave me alone. I just wanna help. I just wanna everyone to leave me alone!


End file.
